Vaidade
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Tolices, absurdos, pensamentos totalmente dispensáveis. Deveria estar carente, maluco que fosse! Jamais havia sentido excitação ao observar um homem, e não seria agora, aos dezoito anos, que o faria. Dite x Camus - É isso ae, leia quem tiver coragem rs


**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodiaco pertence ao Kurumada. Isso aqui é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Conteudo YAOI

**Alerta: **Lemon (+18 M) / Sem betagem, relevem os possíveis erros.

**Vaidade **

**H**á tempos que a área externa dos fundos de sua casa, havia se tornado sua favorita. Mesmo que ele próprio não tivesse ciência disso ainda.

Camus sempre fora recluso e individualista. Gostava, apreciava, louvava o silêncio e a companhia de um bom livro. Uma taça de vinho francês também era bem-vinda vez ou outra, enquanto lia, ou apenas refletia. Como naquele final de tarde.

Era por volta de seis da tarde, quando o aquariano, em um dia qualquer, decidiu apanhar uma taça de vinho e sentar-se em um banco de mármore disposto na área de trás de sua casa. A princípio, focou um ponto cego qualquer, enquanto sorvia o líquido avermelhado em um gesto quase automático. Pensava em tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada. Queria esvaziar a mente cansada, mesmo que tal façanha fosse deveras complicada para si. Foi então que Camus ergueu as vistas, num gesto rápido e totalmente descontraído. E então ele o viu; Mais belo que nunca.

Afrodite de Peixes, seu vizinho e guardião do décimo segundo templo do zodíaco, jazia nu em meio às rosas de seu jardim, fazendo jus absoluto a alcunha de belo que carregava consigo. Admirado com a ousadia do amigo, o aquariano viu-se focado nas curvas do corpo esguio de Afrodite, e caso tivesse sido um pouco mais atrevido, o teria tocado. Sentido com as próprias mãos o quão aquela cútis, tão alva quanto a sua própria, deveria ser macia.

Tolices, absurdos, pensamentos totalmente dispensáveis. Deveria estar carente, maluco que fosse! Jamais havia sentido excitação ao observar um homem, e não seria agora, aos dezoito anos, que o faria. Acometido por pensamentos de censura, Camus deixou a varanda, voltando para o interior de seu templo. Sentia o corpo responder a cena recém-presenciada, o que trouxe ainda mais irritação ao aquariano.

Por que diabos estava acontecendo aquilo?

Afrodite não era tolo, tampouco desatento. Havia notado a agitação na casa do aquariano, mas fez-se de contemplativo para que o outro não se sentisse ainda mais constrangido. Bom observador, peixes notara a irriquietação de Camus diante de sua nudez. Sentia-se lisonjeado por ter desconcentrado aquele homem tão frio e controlado. E se havia alguma dúvida a respeito da possibilidade de conseguir ter Camus para si um dia, esta já havia sido dissipada. Ele o desejava, sempre o desejou. O suntuoso Camus de aquário, dono de cabelos longos e lisos em tom vermelho-vivo e de um rosto belo e enigmático. Algo tão belo quanto ele próprio, deveria ser obrigatoriamente dele. A verdade era que Afrodite já havia notado olhares cobiçosos em cima de seu almejado vizinho, durante os treinamentos, e o orgulhoso pisciano jamais deixaria que outro, senão ele, tocasse Camus pela primeira vez. Ele seria o anfitrião, o primeiro homem, aquele que o faria delirar pela primeira e mais inesquecível das vezes. Entretanto, apesar de apaixonado, Afrodite não o desejava para si. Não se via preso a alguém, era libertino afinal. Sempre passava as noites acompanhado, fosse por amazonas ou até mesmo aprendizes, cavaleiros.

Afrodite precisava de uma deixa, uma oportunidade para que enlaçasse o francês sutilmente. Havia se atentado aos hábitos do colega, conhecendo seu gosto por leitura e bom vinho. Não seria difícil fisga-lo. Não quando se é Afrodite de Peixes, o mais belo.

Naquela noite, o pisciano já havia planejado tudo. Escolheu um bom vinho rubro francês e preparou um jantar não muito sofisticado, mas bom o suficiente para receber um convidado. O que importava era a sobremesa que teria em seus lençóis de seda carmim. Bastou dirigir-se_ bem-intencionado_ até a casa vizinha, e fez questão de levar o vinho, caso precisasse de algum argumento sólido.

- **Camus?** – chamou com a voz firme.

Alguns instantes depois, eis que a esguia figura do aquariano fez-se presente no ambiente. Carregava um livro consigo, e seus olhos foram prontamente desviados para a garrafa de vinho nas mãos de Afrodite.

-** Gosta? É francês, como você.** – indagou sorridente, balançando o vinho com cuidado.

- **É um excelente vinho, Afrodite.** – respondeu o aquariano, observando o rótulo da garrafa.

- **Queria compartilhá-lo com alguém e pensei em te chamar pra ir a minha casa. Eu mesmo fiz o jantar e não gostaria de comer sozinho.**

- **Está desacompanhado essa noite?** – o tom usado pelo aquariano denunciou certa ironia. Afrodite nunca estava sozinho à noite.

- **Estou. Quero sua companhia, Camus**. – rebateu o pisciano, ignorando o tom usado pelo francês. Não estragaria aquela noite por nada. O tom empregado por Afrodite soou sensual e misterioso.

- **Bom, eu não posso acompanha-lo essa noite. Estou terminando de assistir a um musical e não pretendo interrompê-lo**. – disse o aquariano em tom impassível. Afrodite deveria ser mais discreto.

- **Nesse caso, eu fico na sua casa. Adoro musicais!** – fora direto. Não suportava perder, e não perderia.

Sem tempo para bolar argumentos bons o suficiente para convencer o colega do contrário. Camus viu sua casa ser invadida pelo pisciano, e coube a si ir atrás do outro, praguejando na língua natal sua falta de sorte.

- **O que está dizendo, Camus? Sente alguma coisa?** – indagou Afrodite, já instalado no sofá de veludo negro.

- **Não, estava apenas pensando em voz alta**. – disse da boca pra fora, sentando-se na extremidade oposta a que Afrodite ocupava.

Enquanto Christine Daae esbanjava talento em uma canção doce e suave, os olhos azuis de Afrodite devoravam o corpo do aquariano. Sabia que ele estava disfarçando através de sua máscara de apatia e impassibilidade o seu interesse. Não era possível ficar indiferente na presença de Afrodite de peixes.

Várias taças de vinho, devidamente esvaziadas pelos dois cavaleiros, trouxeram a garrafa esverdeada ao fim. Agora vazio, o vasilhame não possuía valor algum.

Após desprezar a garrafa esvaziada ao lado do sofá, Afrodite aproveitou-se do leve inclinar para insinuar-se – sutilmente – para o aquariano. Apoiou uma das mãos na coxa bem torneada do francês, apertando-a levemente, no falso intuito de se erguer.

Camus jazia imóvel, sem tirar os olhos azulados do televisor, mesmo que o musical estivesse totalmente desinteressante. Competir com Afrodite era desleal, até mesmo para o belo dueto entre o Fantasma da Opera e Christine, que casavam suas vozes com uma perfeição esplendidíssima.

- **Camus...** – a voz do pisciano soava rouca e baixa. A essas alturas, Afrodite já se encontrava perigosamente próximo do aquariano. O sondava feito um felino a espreita de sua vítima, seduzindo-o como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. Bastou apenas o entreabrir de lábios do francês, e Afrodite abafou a resposta do outro com seus lábios volumosos.

Camus não resistiu ao beijo. Mandou às favas toda e qualquer razão que ousasse assombrá-lo naquele momento. Sentia suas vontades vindas à tona, e não tinha a menor intenção de censurá-las. Estavam sozinhos entre quatro paredes. Ninguém os veria e nem julgaria. Não havia o porquê de evitar. Não quando há semanas sonhava com os lábios do vizinho.

O beijo transcorreu ávido, caloroso e ousado, _extremamente ousado_. As mãos do pisciano não se contentavam com a inercia, como as do aquariano. Queriam passear livremente pelo corpo delgado de sua vítima, tão entregue a si. Camus não mostrava resistências, como Afrodite previu. Parecia tão carente que recusar os toques alheios seria loucura. O aquariano era racional, por vezes frio, no entanto, continuava sendo humano, e assim como todo e qualquer humano, tinha suas necessidades, vontades e carências.

Mesmo que não fosse como o que havia planejado - como bom metódico que era - aquilo parecia suficiente para despertar a excitação de um jovem virgem de apenas dezoito anos, que era exatamente quem Camus era. Afrodite parecia tê-lo estudado. Cada ponto, cada pedaço de músculo, pele, curva. A perícia do pisciano era indiscutível. Talvez, como o já dito _planejado_, nenhuma jovem amazona, serva ou aprendiz, disporia de tamanha experiência com seu corpo, como Afrodite mostrava ter. Eram homens, afinal. Quem melhor que um homem para saber exatamente os pontos sensíveis de outro? Somente os hipócritas negariam.

- **A..Afrodite** – gemeu baixo ao sentir os dedos atrevidos invadirem suas roupas de baixo, chegando perigosamente próximo de seu membro.

- **O que é Camus, vai bancar o correto a essa altura? Terá coragem de dizer não?** – inquiriu o debochado pisciano, envolvendo o sexo latente do aquariano com a mão firme.

Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios de Camus, à medida que uma sensação extasiante percorreu por todo o seu corpo. Num gesto rápido, levou ambas as mãos até os ombros do outro, cravando as unhas longas e manicuradas na pele alva.

- **Está um tanto apressado, não**? – Zombou Afrodite, usando a mão livre para rasgar a camisa cor palha que Camus vestia, livrando o peitoral alvíssimo do desnecessário pano.

Logo em seguida, afastou-se ligeiramente. Aproveitou-se da largura considerável do estofado para que prendesse o corpo de Camus entre as pernas já abertas, posicionando ambos os joelhos nas laterais da cintura do ruivo, para que então despisse a camiseta que usava. Tratou de ser rápido, não daria tempo para que o aquariano pensasse. Poucos instantes, e já estava novamente arranjado contra o corpo do francês, pressionando-se contra ele sem pudor algum. Roçava-se, feito um animal, forçando o quadril contra a coxa dele, como se quisesse fazê-lo sentir o quão rijo seu membro encontrava-se, antes de revela-lo.

- **Está sentindo isso? Sente o quanto eu te quero, francês?** – sussurrou rouco, com os lábios rentes ao ouvido de Camus.

O aquariano ofegava, os estímulos verbais pareciam excitá-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Afrodite era a personificação da luxúria, disso ele tinha certeza.

Mais alguns beijos molhados foram trocados, e enquanto Camus gemia na boca de Afrodite, o mesmo despia-o sem controle algum sobre seus movimentos, o que o levava a ser estúpido em determinadas investidas. Ao ver-se apenas com uma única peça de roupa cobrindo seu corpo, Camus sentiu-se ligeiramente aflito. Nunca imaginou envolver-se com um homem. Nem mesmo Milo – com quem tinha uma grande afinidade – ele havia suposto ter alguma coisa além da boa amizade.

Sentia que tinha deixado as coisas irem muito além do esperado, mas o que poderia fazer se seu corpo pedia por mais?

Desconhecia-se, aquele não era o impassível Camus de Aquário, e jamais seria. Nem em seus mais ousados devaneios, Camus via-se naquela situação. Tão fácil, tão passivo, tão promiscuo. Sentiu a vergonha banhar seu rosto, tingindo as faces de rosa. Fechou os olhos, buscando por ar. Queria falar, pedir pra que o outro parasse de uma vez por todas.

Por que era tão difícil raciocinar com Afrodite o estimulando severamente?

- **Afrodite, para!** – Ordenou, mesmo que seu tom remetesse a uma súplica e não uma ordem.

- **Parar? Perder a oportunidade de possuir esse seu traseiro empinado?** – riu o debochado pisciano, enquanto removia à força a boxer branca de Camus.

O francês sentiu-se extremamente encabulado ao notar o olhar obsceno que Afrodite dirigia ao seu corpo. Poderia ter escapado naquele momento de distração do outro, poderia tê-lo surrado, era um cavaleiro poderoso. Mas não... permanecia ali, obedientemente, feito uma virgem espantada. Por quê? POR QUÊ?

Era agoniante, infame, imoral. Sentia prazer em ser visualmente devorado daquela forma, chegando até mesmo a entreabrir as pernas bem torneadas, como se quisesse – realmente - se exibir para o abate.

Afrodite preferiu não tecer nenhum comentário a respeito da entrega do outro. Era melhor aproveitar-se do ato alheio do que arriscar levar um revide. Sem mencionar que, o próprio pisciano estava tão envolvido que dificilmente faria alguma inelegância que estragasse o clima ali instalado.

Todavia, Afrodite não estava satisfeito, ainda não. Queria mais, e por mais teria. Ele ali era o guia e Camus seu aprendiz. Seu curioso pupilo na depravada atividade. Num ato de revide, brusco e repentino, Peixes largou-se de Camus, sentando-se sobre as pernas. Arriou o cós das calças até os meios das coxas, revelando o sexo rijo e encarnado. Levou a mão esquerda até o próprio membro, delirando com o próprio toque. A Camus, coube apenas dirigir olhares assombrados, e indiscretos. Tinha plena noção do que o outro pretendia, mas assimilar aquele tipo de atividade não era cabível, não para si. Resetou o corpo instintivamente, encolhendo-se no canto do amplo sofá. Teria fugido, se seus olhos não estivessem presos ao que Afrodite fazia. O cavaleiro parecia delirar conforme se manipulava sem pudor algum, instigando o próprio aquariano a tocar-se, mesmo que timidamente.

Nenhuma palavra, apenas os sons de suspiros e gemidos preenchiam a casa de aquário. O dvd já havia voltado ao menu principal há certo tempo, e ninguém parecia ter dado atenção ao curioso final do espetáculo. A atenção de ambos os espectadores estava voltada um ao outro, mais precisamente às sensações causadas um ao outro.

Em certo momento, Camus tentou esquivar-se, mas Afrodite fora mais rápido ao prender uma farta quantia de cabelos ruivos com uma das mãos, trazendo o rosto do outro rente ao seu. Tornou a beijá-lo, mas desta vez sem delongar muito. Tinha outras pretensões para os lábios alheios. E sem aviso, guiou a cabeça do francês de encontro com seu membro, forçando-o contra os lábios do outro.

A princípio, Camus tentou escapar da investida de Afrodite, mas o outro não havia lhe dado escolha. A necessidade de Peixes era urgente, e a forma com que ele insistia em obrigar Camus a abocanhar seu sexo delatava tal urgência. E, mesmo que fosse orgulhoso, o indolente aquariano cedeu aos caprichos de seu instrutor, aceitando sua derrota. Não sabia ao certo como proceder, mas, a julgar pelos gemidos altos e trêmulos, vindos de Afrodite, sabia que não estava fazendo errado.

Em todo caso, o ruivo sentia-se vexado por ceder a tal ato, mesmo que continuasse a sorver o membro alheio, deslizando toda a extensão rija por entre seus lábios. A impaciência de Afrodite era desmedida, e sua pretensão acabou por quase afogar o inexperiente aquariano ao levar uma estocada.

Cansado daquilo, Peixes retesou Camus pelos cabelos, largando-o agressivamente contra o sofá. E sem que Camus pudesse se recompor, o agarrou pelas coxas, trazendo o quadril do outro para si, posicionando-o sob seu abdômen. Em uma posição desfavorável à revides, Camus lançava olhares ao outro cavaleiro, e era prontamente ignorado. Para sua total surpresa, o pisciano tomou seu membro com a boca, sugando-o lentamente. Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios trêmulos de Camus, ecoando pelo salão de Aquário. Estava inebriado, completamente inerte. Assim como Afrodite o queria.

Alguns instantes depois, Peixes abandonou o sexo do francês, o puxando pela cintura, de modo em que o quadril do francês ficasse mais próximo de seu rosto. Sem demora, espaçou os glúteos corados, tocando a entrada do ruivo com a ponta da língua quente e úmida, estimulando-o lentamente.

Aquilo era tortura, Camus sentia o coração pulsar com violência, enquanto os dedos dos pés se contraíam trêmulos. Gemia de forma entrecortada, chegando até mesmo a gaguejar. Era como se seu corpo tivesse se rebelando contra si, respondendo aos toques de Afrodite da forma com que bem queria, independente do que o francês pretendesse explanar fisicamente.

- **Gosta disso, não é?** – Questionou Afrodite, usando um tom rouco, beirando à pura malícia.

Em resposta, Camus choramingou, sem ousar dirigir os olhos azuis a Afrodite.

Um dígito penetrou em Camus, seguido de mais dois. Doía, certamente doía. Em réplica, o francês cerrou as pálpebras com força, estrangulando um berro dolorido. Tentou se debater, escapar das garras daquele maníaco, mas Afrodite o mantinha preso a si. E enquanto o segurava, o pisciano divertia-se em mover os dedos dentro do ruivo, em oscilações de vai-e-vem, além das circulares. Assistir o desespero do tão contido aquariano era delirante.

Quando julgou já o ter preparado o suficiente para enfim possuí-lo, Afrodite tornou a larga-lo no sofá. Posicionou-se defronte às pernas abertas de Camus, apoiando os tornozelos do francês em seus próprios ombros, antes de dirigir o membro latente de encontro ao meio das nádegas carminadas.

A princípio, apenas ameaçava invadir a entrada do aquariano, pressionando o membro por entre os glúteos alheios. Inconscientemente, Camus arqueava o quadril, pedindo pelo encaixe. A espera o deixava aflito, ademais, já havia se conformado com o que ali viria a ocorrer. Não ia se censurar, nem apegar-se a pudores, medos ou ao próprio orgulho, há muito esquecido. Queria sentir aquilo, saber como era, entender o sexo na prática, e tirar o máximo de proveito do prazer alucinado que sentia.

Sem aviso, Afrodite o tomou com seu membro, entrando de uma vez só no corpo do francês. Camus gemeu alto, sentindo como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio. A dor era terrível, fina, incisiva. Postou as mãos, rapidamente, contra o tórax do pisciano, tentando empurrá-lo. Afrodite mantinha-se deitado sobre o corpo trêmulo do aquariano, sem a intenção de mover-se tão logo. Mantinha o sexo alojado dentro do outro, sem comover-se com o desespero de Camus. Cansado dos empurrões, Peixes tornou a prender os dedos nos fios rubros, agora na região da nuca. Obrigou Camus a encará-lo, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios.

O beijou tão afoito como na primeira vez, agora se movendo lentamente. Estocava o membro, vagarosamente, contra o quadril do francês, arrancando suspiros e gemidos baixos dos lábios umedecidos pelo beijo recente.

- **Você é muito gostoso, ruivo...** – sussurrava Afrodite ao pé do ouvido de Camus, mas este não parecia ouvi-lo.

A medida com que Camus demonstrava-se mais acostumado ao ato, Afrodite aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, indo a fundo dentro do aquariano. Por estar com o corpo deitado sobre o dele, podia estudar a feição alheia, deliciando-se em assistir a face do aquariano corar, enquanto seus olhos nublavam, acusando o prazer que ele sentia. Deixando-se levar pela imagem exótica e erótica do ruivo extasiante, Peixes acabou por acelerar as investidas, tornando-as agressivas. O corpo de Camus ainda não estava preparado para tamanha violência, o que tornou a penetração novamente dolorida.

- **O que foi?** – indagou Afrodite ao notar o semblante dolente do parceiro. – **Não está gostando de ser possuído pelo mais belo de todos? Não está feliz por ser meu novo "objeto"?** – riu das próprias palavras, gemendo algo ao estocar fundo.

-** Para...** – pediu entredentes, sentindo a dor latente e contínua. Não poderia continuar assim, aquilo já havia passado do limite.

- **Não, você não sabe o que está pedindo. Ahh** – respondeu o pisciano, controlando os gemidos de prazer.

Vendo-se contrariado, abusado e dolorido, Camus decidiu fazer algo a seu favor, – pela primeira vez naquela noite – na vaga tentativa de desvencilhar-se do corpo alheio. Bem quando decidiu empurrá-lo, Afrodite projetou-se encima de seu corpo, penetrando-o a fundo.

O aquariano não sabia bem ao certo, mas tinha certeza de que havia sentido uma forte onda de prazer percorrer por seu corpo, arrepiando a cútis alvíssima. Parou o que fazia no mesmo instante, deixando um suspiro longo escapar de seus lábios entreabertos. Peixes retomou as estocadas, atingindo seguidamente o 'ponto' cujo excitava o aquariano pouco à pouco. Logo, ambos os cavaleiros gemiam juntos, buscavam um a boca do outro, se beijavam, mordiam, lambiam, completamente tomados pelo desejo e pelo prazer.

Não demorou muito para que o pisciano soltasse um gemido alto e longo, despejando o gozo em abundância no interior do aquariano. Os movimentos cessaram no mesmo instante, deixando Camus atordoado. Ainda não havia sido o suficiente para si. Ele ainda não havia gozado, apesar de ter se aproximado perigosamente do ápice. Cansado, Afrodite retirou o membro de dentro do francês, recolhendo-o para dentro da calça, a qual tornou a erguer. Completamente indiferente ao olhar abobado de Camus, Peixes calçou seus calçados, enquanto voltava o olhar para a televisão.

- **Excelente musical, Camus. Pena que eu me distraí tanto e acabei não me atentando às canções. Outro dia nós podemos revê-los se eu tiver tempo.** – disse a esmo, erguendo-se do sofá.

Camus não sabia o que fazer, como reagir, ou pelo que pedir. Seu membro ainda estava rijo, clamando por atenção. O sexo bruscamente interrompido o deixou dolorido e insatisfeito, _completamente insatisfeito_. Quem Afrodite pensava que ele era?

Argumentar não valia a pena. Seria inútil e ele acabaria por passar vexaria diante do outro. Era difícil engolir todo o orgulho e disfarçar o arrependimento e a frustração, deitado ali naquele sofá, feito um vadio qualquer que havia vendido o corpo.

Pior... Camus não havia se vendido, havia se entregue, pela primeira vez, a um qualquer de bela aparência. O fez por curiosidade, instinto, necessidade... talvez. A verdade era que havia se entregue à sua própria carência juvenil, mas o havia feito à pessoa errada.

Sentiu ganas de avançar no pescoço do pisciano ao vê-lo tornar a se aproximar, carregando uma rosa rubra por entre os dedos, a qual prendeu nos cabelos ruivos umedecidos pelo suor derivado do ato recém-praticado. Queria, mas não o fez. Ter um acesso de ódio entregaria toda sua frustração de bandeja ao sádico Afrodite. Era mais inteligente esperar que ele sumisse pela porta e o deixasse sozinho.

E quando o fez, Camus sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta, quase o impedindo de respirar. Sentia-se descartável, fútil, ignorante, desprezível. Encolheu-se frustrado, reprimindo um soluço doloroso. Se fosse com Milo teria sido diferente, ele tinha certeza. Todavia, Milo não era Afrodite e nada que ele pudesse supor faria com que sua situação melhorasse ou se anulasse.

E lá, bem defronte ao sofá onde Camus jazia, a vinheta do filme se repetia diversas vezes na tela da tv, mostrando cenas curtas da grande ópera. E mesmo que o casal de protagonistas, Christine e Erik¹ - mostrados repetidas vezes nas sequências exibidas - não soubessem, eram os únicos a testemunharem inconscientemente as lágrimas silenciosas que banhavam o rosto corado do francês logrado.

Como pudera ser tão pueril?

**fim**

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>_Nome verdadeiro do Fanstasma da Ópera_

**N/A:** Não gosto do Dite, não o acho tão bonito e nem tão biba quanto a maioria gosta de mostrar. Dite e Camus? Sim, às vezes é bom variar um pouco e experimentar coisas novas, não?

**Agora que leu, clica no "REVIEW" logo abaixo e me xinga.**


End file.
